


Look at you

by orphan_account



Series: Smutty smut [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Bokuto Koutarou, Established Relationship, I'm tired af, Lots of personal headcanons? I mean this is how I see it going down in this situation idfk, M/M, Mirror Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Kuroo Tetsurou, fluffy and gets heated???? I don't know how to tag shit, i'm sorry if it's bad??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 13:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8981056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Distracted by his own looks, Bokuto doesn't notice the sound of the front door opening or Kuroo’s “I’m home!"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas!!!

Bokuto had just gotten out of the shower and Kuroo wasn’t home yet so he walked over to the full body mirror in their bedroom and placed his hands on his hips first, turning slightly to look at his ass. A smirk started growing on his face and he had a confident glint in his eyes as he flexed his strong arms. 

Distracted by his own looks, Bokuto didn’t notice the sound of the front door opening or Kuroo’s “I’m home!”, he only noticed his boyfriend’s presence when he saw Kuroo stare back at him through the mirror, he stood in the bedroom doorway with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face as he stalked over to Bokuto who felt the slightest bit embarrassed. 

“Checking yourself out are you?” Kuroo hugged his waist from behind, resting his chin on his shoulder.

“I thought you were going to take longer to get home.” Bokuto replied, tangling his fingers with Kuroo’s. 

Kuroo hummed and kissed down his neck, walking backwards towards the bed until the back of his knees hit it and he flipped over so Bokuto was under him as he started kissing and biting his skin.   

“You’re so smooth today, who are you?” Bokuto chuckled, pulling off Kuroo’s shirt.

“I’m always smooth, what are you talking about?” Kuroo smiled, before Bokuto could deny it, he was leaned down to kiss his lips lovingly as he trailed his fingers up his stomach to stop at his sensitive nipples. He deepened the kiss when he heard a whine forming on the back of Bokuto’s throat. 

Bokuto moaned as soon as Kuroo pulled away and moved to suck and play with his nipples instead. “You’re already such a mess and I’ve barely touched you, Kou.” He chuckled, looking at his boyfriend’s precum that was pooling on his stomach and mixing with his happy-trail.

“Shut up!” Bokuto giggled when Kuroo blew a raspberry on his chest. “Tetsu, we’re supposed to fuck why are you like this?” He ran his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair, grinning. 

“Because I love you and I love seeing you all happy like this.” Kuroo kissed his forehead. “It just feels better to have laughy sex with you, you’re so precious. I love you.” He smiled. 

“I love you too!” Bokuto smiled back and placed several kisses all over Kuroo’s face.        

“Let’s move on though, looking at you like this is making my jeans a little too tight.” Kuroo moved to strip out of his clothes and threw them aside.

Bokuto glanced at the pile on the floor while Kuroo reached for the lube and slicked his fingers with it. “Are those tiny cats on your boxers, Tetsu?” He asked between his fit of laughter.

“Yeah, so? You can’t shame me when you have owls on everything you own.” Kuroo said matter-of-factly although he couldn’t help but grin whenever Bokuto laughed.

“But owls aren’t cats.” 

Before they could have a whole Cats VS Owls debate again, Kuroo pressed a finger inside his hole and made his groan melt into a moan when he started thrusting his finger inside him, latching his lips back on his nipples. 

“You’re such a mess, look.” Kuroo made Bokuto tilt his head back to look at himself in the mirror.   
  
Kuroo was right, his cheeks were red and his hair was already sticking to his forehead, his eyes were hazy, unfocused and barely open as he breathed heavily through his parted lips, a broken moan slipped past them as Kuroo scissored his fingers inside him and hit his prostate. He didn’t trust his own voice at the moment so Bokuto decided to be quiet except the moans and whines that Kuroo would force out of him. 

Eventually, Kuroo got Bokuto facing the mirror on his hands and knees while he positioned himself behind him. He smacked Bokuto’s ass in a silent way of asking for permission to slip inside.  
  
“Just fuck me already!” He wiggled his butt as he waited.

“Kou, stop wiggling.” Kuroo snorted, placing his hands on Bokuto’s waist for him to stop and then he slowly pushed himself in.

“But you love my wiggling.” He bit his lip as he pushed back against Kuroo when he felt comfortable. 

“Not when my dick is in you, I can’t do things properly if you wiggle now.” He kissed Bokuto’s shoulder and started thrusting at a pace that was slowly rising and getting rougher. His boyfriend’s pants and moans always tuned him out, neither of them was in the mood to mess around now. 

Bokuto started sinking into the sheets, even more of a mess now, whenever he tried to speak it was hushed and he couldn’t form a proper sentence with Kuroo consistently slamming into his prostate like he was. Kuroo licked his lips when he looked ahead at the mirror, he grabbed Bokuto’s hair and pulled it to make him look up. “What’s wrong, can’t look at yourself now? You’re such a wreck.” He whispered close to his ear, his voice low and raspy in a way that made Bokuto tremble with pleasure. 

With a few more raspy whispers from Kuroo, Bokuto felt himself zone out and seeing white as he came. Kuroo was close too, Bokuto didn’t mind the overstimulation, burying his face as he was fucked into the sheets until Kuroo finished. 

They were silently laying next to each other in a heap, staring at the ceiling as they recovered until Kuroo spoke up, “You came without me even touching your cock.”

“Shut up.” Bokuto chuckled, weakly shoving Kuroo. 

“It was very impressive, I guess I’m just that good.” Kuroo pulled Bokuto close to his chest, wrapping his arms tightly around him.

“Shut uuup!” Bokuto wailed. 

Kuroo snorted and kissed the top of his head. “Are you okay? I didn’t hurt you did I?” He mumbled against his hair. 

“No, I’m fine.” He nuzzled Kuroo’s chest. 

“Good. I love you.” He gave him a squeeze.

“I love you too.” He kissed his chest. 

“I feel gross now, we should shower. You reek of sweat.” Kuroo said after a moment of silence.    


“This is abuse, Tetsu. Stop bullying me.” Bokuto sat up, smiling despite his complaints.   
  
“Never.” Kuroo got up and hoisted Bokuto in his arms when he saw that he couldn’t stand without wobbling a little.   
  
“What a gentleman~” Bokuto swooned.    
  
“Shut up.” Kuroo rolled his eyes, fighting back a smile. 


End file.
